Conventionally, as a mobile communication terminal testing apparatus of this type, for example, one disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. This mobile communication terminal testing apparatus includes a transmission circuit that transmits a signal to a mobile communication terminal and a reception circuit that receives a signal from the mobile communication terminal and is configured so as to test a mobile communication terminal by operating as a pseudo base station that transmits or receives signals to/from the mobile communication terminal. In Patent Document 1, as communication modes used by a mobile communication terminal, a code division multiple access (CDMA) type and a wideband-code division multiple access (W-CDMA) type are described.
As a next-generation telecommunication standard of the W-CDMA, a communication standard called long term evolution (LTE) according to the third generation partnership project (3GPP) has been reviewed and at present has started to be introduced. In the LTE, the orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) is employed for a downlink, and the single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) is employed for an uplink (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
The OFDMA is a type in which a frequency band is divided into a plurality of narrow frequency bands (subcarriers), and transmission is performed by carrying data on each frequency band, and, by densely arranging the subcarriers in frequencies without interfering with each other while partly overlapping each other, high-speed transmission is realized, whereby the use efficiency of the frequency can be increased.
The SC-FDMA is a transmission type in which a frequency band is divided, and transmission is performed among a plurality of terminals using frequency bands different from each other, whereby the interference among the mobile communication terminals can be reduced. According to the SC-FDMA, a variation in the transmission power is decreased, whereby low power consumption of the terminals and a wide coverage can be realized.
In this SC-FDMA, a digital signal is transmitted in a format as illustrated in FIG. 12. In other words, in the time axis direction, slots each configured by seven SC-FDMA symbols and having a time width of 0.5 ms (milliseconds) are formed so as to be adjacent to each other. One subframe is configured by two slots, and one frame is configured by ten subframes.
In addition, each slot is divided in the frequency axis direction into a plurality of blocks used for allocating frequency bands. One resource block (hereinafter, abbreviated as “RB”) is configured by 12 subcarriers (180 kHz) having an interval of 15 kHz as a unit in the frequency axis direction. According to the SC-FDMA, the RB is configured to be dynamically allocated to each mobile communication terminal. FIG. 12 illustrates an example in which RBs are respectively allocated to four mobile communication terminals UE1 to UE4.
As a test standard of a mobile communication terminal using the SC-FDMA, a test relating to an error vector magnitude (EVM: modulation accuracy) is defined (for example, see Non-Patent Document 2). In this test, two frames are measured by using a test pattern in which signals of eight slots are defined in one frame, and an average value of the EVMs corresponding to a total of 16 slots is acquired together. In a conventional mobile communication terminal testing apparatus, the EVM of a mobile communication terminal is evaluated based on this test standard.